The Fictional Tales of Misdirection and Love
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: A series of drabbles, mainly humorous, and not meant to EVER be taken seriously or to heart. Any likeness to real, live people, is strictly coincidental. XD Please enjoy yet another series of drabbles. T to be safe, may get higher. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Ch1 Starvation and Punishment

Summary: "Love isn't something that someone should be punished for--even if it's a love between a vampire and a human."

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonchild.

(a/n) Starting it off angsty! Woo! Since I've been away for so long, you'll get several chapters at once!!

* * *

"Kei." He sat staring at the older man, his mind warring over what he should say. "Kei. Kei, please, talk to me."

"What shall I say?" The bored look that Kei always forced himself to wear never left his face.

"Tell me why you refuse to eat, to drink--why do you insist on starving yourself?"

Kei turned his eyes to meet with the younger man's. He sighed, before leaning his head against the wall to stare in no particular direction. "I don't deserve this life." The somber blonde answered, digging through his coat pocket for a cigarette.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Got a light?" Kei dodged the question, bringing the cigarette to his lips. Sho took his lighter from the back pocket of his jeans, and handed it to him. Kei muttered a "Thanks," around the cigarette, and pushed his hair back so it wouldn't catch.

"Kei, I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to." He chuckled at the irony of it all, lifting the cigarette back up to his lips.

"Then explain! I'll listen! I don't care how long it takes! I'll sit here until I turn grey, just _please_, open up." Sho moved from the window seat where they had both been sitting to kneel in front of his partner, his hand reaching for Kei's.

He flinched away from Sho's touch, and moved his unused hand to his side. "No."

"Kei, I trust you with my life. Why can't you trust me with your everlasting one?" Kei turned, leaning down to see eye to eye with the younger man.

"Because it involves you."

"What involves me?"

"The reason why I punish myself. The reason I starve myself. The reason I make myself miserable. It's all because of you." Sho looked like he had just been slapped. "Knowing that, would you still like to know the 'why?'"

He smiled sadly up at his mentor. "I want to...more than anything."

"...Alright." He leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and running his hair through his hands. As he looked up, he started to speak. "The reason why I make myself suffer, Sho, is because I feel. I feel things that I shouldn't...that none of my kind are supposed to feel; especially when it involves a human."

He leaned forward, gripping Kei's hands in his."Kei?"

"I love you. I don't deserve you. I have no right to you, and still I dream of you, think of you, long for you...so I punish myself, to try to condition it out of me."

Sho leaned forward and yanked the cigarette from Kei's mouth, his arms wrapping around the older man's shoulders. "Is that all? Idiot. Love isn't something that someone should be punished for--even if it's a love between a vampire and a human."

"You can't really call it 'a love' when it's not reciprocated."

Sho laughed, stamping out Kei's cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "Oh, but it is, Kei. It is." He smiled, brushing his lips gently against his partner's. "I love you too."


	2. Ch7 Stranger

(a/n) Apparently, my brain learned it's lesson and decided to leave the 'humor' section alone for a bit! Sooo, you get this little gem, that's completely contradictory to the original story set forth by Gackto! Alas, that is why this belongs in the realm of fanfictions...

* * *

"I don't like being a stranger in my own home, Sho! I can't keep walking on eggshells whenever I'm around you! I love you, but even _that_ can't keep me here much longer. I don't want to leave, but I can't stay with you when you're like this. The way you're acting, it, it just confuses me. I can't make sense of it, not at all. Sho, if you keep letting yourself drown in your own sea of sorrows, you _will die._ You haven't bathed, or eaten, or gone to the bathroom, or even tried to pounce on me, begging for sex for the last week! You have to move on, Sho. TOSHI IS DEAD. If you keep ignoring your own physical needs like this, you'll be dead too."

"Then let me die."

"I...I can't do that, Sho." Kei walked around the couch and knelt before his lover.

"We've been together since we were _children_...I can't just let him go."

"Then don't let go of him! Keep him in your heart, but move on. Use his death as fuel to live on. Feel happiness when you think of the good times, regret for the sad times, anger at his murder, even! Just PLEASE, Sho. Feel SOMETHING." Kei leaned forward, and held his lover to him.

"Kei, please." Sho put his hands on Kei's shoulders, and tried to push him away.

"No. I won't let you go, Sho, until you've felt _something._" He continued to hold Sho, waiting, waiting for some kind of reaction. 'Feel something, even if it's only resentment for me!' Time passed, and tears began to fall. 'Just a few minutes more. Please, Sho. I want you back. PLEASE come back.'

They stayed that way for only a bit longer, before Sho broke down and cried. Kei held him, and never once let him go.

"Kei...Kei." Finally, he touched Kei. He kissed him, he held him, and he wiped his snot on him, but finally, finally he touched him.

* * *

Me: "So, did you feel something?"  
S: "*grabs Kei* Mn...very much, yes."  
K: "Sh-Sho! What the hell! Stop that!!"  
S: "Muahaha..."  
Me: "If anyone would like a full, expanded version of any of the drabbles, just ask. You never know, I might have a sexy lemon hidden in my brain somewhere..."  
S: "Oh, reeeally, now?"  
K: "Yup, and it's gonna stay there. -smack-"  
S: "B-but if someone asks--"  
K: "Whatever. I'm hungry. -burp-" -slumps away-  
S & M (XD): "..."


	3. The Dreaded Author's Note

Right. So, I didn't realize that this entire fic, other than the first chapter, is entirely dialogue. One by one, these will be taken down and turned into actual drabbles, rather than just nonsensical speech. Please forgive my inherent laziness! DX 


End file.
